Alles auf Anfang
by Pandora02
Summary: Kurz nach der Flucht genießen die Brüder einen Augenblick der Ruhe. Linc plagen Zweifel. Michael versucht, die Zweifel zu zerstreuen. [MichaelLincoln SLASH]
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Michael/Lincoln SLASH. Ja, ich weiß, sie sind Brüder, also ist das hier Inzest, und das ist so was von falsch, etcpp. Aber deshalb ist es ja auch Fiction. Meines Erachtens ist Prison Break seit Smallville die Serie mit dem größten Slash-Potential überhaupt. Daher konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Feedback wäre wie ein Blick in Michaels blaue Augen :)

Inhalt:  
Kurz nach der Flucht genießen die Brüder einen Augenblick der Ruhe. Linc plagen Zweifel. Michael versucht, die Zweifel zu zerstreuen.

Spoiler:  
nicht wirklich (Dass sie irgendwann ausbrechen, dürfte keinen überraschen. Ich kenne die 2. Staffel noch nicht, also ist alles reine Spekulation. Abgesehen davon, übermäßig viel Plot gibt's hier eh nicht…)

* * *

**Alles auf Anfang**

Lincoln Burrows wachte auf. Es war noch dunkel draußen. Abgesehen vom flackernden Licht der Neonreklame, die wie unnatürliches Mondlicht in das schäbige Zimmer fiel. Er war alles andere als ausgeschlafen, konnte aber keine Ruhe finden. Wusste nicht, ob er jemals wieder Ruhe finden würde. Michael neben ihm atmete tief und regelmäßig. Beneidenswert. Dabei war er es gewesen, der als Kind Einschlafprobleme gehabt hatte. Etwas zog Lincolns Blick auf sich, als er sich gerade auf die andere Seiten drehen wollte. Ein Glänzen auf Michaels bloßer Schulter. Er sah genauer hin. Und unterdrückte einen Kraftausdruck.

Eine Wunde. Ein klaffender Riss. Mindestens zehn Zentimeter lang. Frisch aufgerissen, wie es aussah. Die Außenränder waren dunkel verkrustet und von einer Schwellung umgeben, die selbst durch die blauschwarze Tinte deutlich zu sehen war. Die Tätowierung verbarg viele alte Narben, wenn man jedoch genau hinsah, konnte man sie erkennen. Diese neue Wunde lag nun nicht mehr nur darunter. Frisches helles Blut und Wundwasser waren herausgesickert, angetrocknet und hatten silbrige Spuren hinterlassen. Fast so, als seien Schnecken über die Haut gekrochen.

Vor über zwei Tagen musste er sie sich zugezogen haben, entweder im Tunnel oder an dem verdammten Stacheldraht. Bei Michaels Schweigsamkeit konnte man das nie wissen. Sie waren stetig nach Süden gefahren seitdem. Hatten nur die nötigsten Stopps gemacht. Benzin, Wasser, Nahrung, der eine oder andere Kaffee. Wach bleiben. Durchhalten. Möglichst schnell möglichst weit kommen - das war das Einzige was zählte. Nach und nach hatten sie sich von ihren Fluchtkumpanen verabschiedet, jeder begierig auf sein neues Leben, und nun waren nur noch sie übrig. Warum hatte Michael nicht seinen verdammten Mund aufgemacht? An jeder _verdammten_ Tankstelle hätten sie _verdammt nochmal_ Verbandszeug kaufen können!

Der Stoff musste sich mit der Wunde verklebt haben. Als Michael gestern Abend das Hemd auszog, bevor er aufs Bett fiel, hatte er anscheinend alles wieder aufgerissen. So wie es aussah, musste es höllisch schmerzen. Lincoln biss sich auf die Unterlippe, erstickte einen Seufzer. Langsam streckte er die linke Hand aus, hob sie zu Michaels verletzter Schulter, stoppte aber wenige Zentimeter über der Haut. Seine Finger zuckten. Dann fuhren sie zögernd über Michaels Schulterblatt, über den längst noch nicht verheilten Fleck der Brandwunde, die einen Teil des so wichtigen Tattoos zerstört hatte, bis hin zur Linie der Wirbelsäule. Immer eine Handbreit von einer Berührung entfernt. Da war sie. Eine blasse Narbe, so lang wie sein kleiner Finger, aber viel, viel dünner, kaum zu erkennen, wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man suchte. Eine Erinnerung an ihre Teenagerzeit. Schon damals war sein kleiner Bruder ein Dickkopf gewesen.

Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten elektrisch, dann setzten sie ihre Wanderung fort. Jetzt schwebte Lincolns Hand über dieser Heiligenfigur, dem Ritter mit Schwert, dem Engel oder was immer das sein sollte, was Michael sich hatte stechen lassen. Das Bild erinnerte Lincoln an Sankt Georg, den Lieblingsheiligen seiner Kindheit. Nicht dass er sonderlich aufgepasst hätte im Religionsunterricht, er hatte einfach schon früh eine gute Actionstory zu schätzen gewusst. Und der Heilige Georg war cool gewesen. Nur dass dieser hier keinen Drachen erschlug, sondern sein Schwert auf eine Art Dämon richtete. Irgendwie wunderschöne und gleichzeitig höllische Bilder, die Michael ein Leben lang mit sich herumtragen würde. Unauslöschbar. Genauso wie all die Narben.

Lincoln wollte nicht undankbar sein. Natürlich war er froh, dass er draußen war. Der Tod auf dem elektrischen Stuhl war weiß Gott nicht das Ende gewesen, das er sich erträumt hatte, aber es hätte ihn zumindest ganz allein betroffen. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Sicher, es gab Leute, die ihn liebten, das wusste er jetzt, aber oft genug war er auch davon überzeugt gewesen, sie wären alle ohne ihn besser dran. Was, wenn etwas schief gegangen wäre? So viel hätte schief gehen können. Michael hatte alles riskiert. Was, wenn er zu viel riskiert hatte? Sie waren auf der Flucht und hatten nebenbei einen Kindermörder und Vergewaltiger befreit.

War es wirklich so viel wert? Michael hätte ein gutes Leben haben können. Sorgenfrei. Er hatte einen hoch bezahlten Job, ein luxuriöses Appartement mit der besten Aussicht auf Chicago, er konnte alles haben, was er nur wollte. Und er war brillant. So brillant, dass sich Firmen und Universitäten um ihn rissen. All das hatte er einfach so aufgegeben. Einfach so… So viele offene Fragen…

„Warum, Michael? Warum nur?" flüsterte Lincoln, kaum hörbar. Sein Blick verlor sich in der Szene auf Michaels Rücken. Auf den zu Boden fallenden Dämon mit seinen grotesk verbogenen Glieder und schmerzverzerrter Fratze. Er stutzte kurz und runzelte dann die Stirn. Nein, der Engel war nicht kurz davor, zuzustechen. Im Gegenteil, er zog das Schwert zurück. Die Tat war bereits begangen. Der Teufel so gut wie tot. Sollte das bedeuten, das Gute hätte gesiegt? _Wie lange werden _wir_ noch leben?_, fragte Lincoln sich nicht zum ersten Mal.

Plötzlich drehte Michael sich herum. Lincoln hatte gar keine Zeit, überrascht zu sein. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hatte sein Bruder ihn fest im Nacken gepackt und sich zu ihm herangezogen. Er sah ihm wortlos in die weit geöffneten Augen. Minutenlang. Stirn an Stirn. So nah, dass jeder den Geruch des anderen in der Nase hatte. Lincoln war immer wieder erstaunt, wie hell Michaels Augen waren. Das Erbe ihres verhassten Vaters. Lincoln, der die sanften, braunen Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, fragte sich manchmal, ob Michael wusste, dass er seinem Vater äußerlich immer ähnlicher wurde. Wenn nicht, würde er es ihm ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Jetzt waren diese Augen fast schwarz. Nur ein schmaler, silbriger Ring der Iris rahmte die riesigen Pupillen ein, und einen winzigen Augenblick lang hatte Lincoln Angst, darin zu ertrinken.

„Du weißt, warum." Michaels Worte waren geflüstert, aber eindringlich wie immer.

Lincoln spürte, wie der Griff in seinem Nacken kurz fester wurde, dann atmete Michael einmal scharf ein und ließ seinen Bruder los. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und barg den Kopf in seinen Händen. So blieb er sitzen. Eine Weile beobachtete Lincoln ihn nur. Dann sagte er: „Deine Schulter sieht übel aus. Wir müssen die Wunde reinigen."

Michael nickte wortlos, stand dann auf und tappte ins Bad. Mit einem Seufzer ließ Lincoln sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte an die Decke. Warum konnte er nicht erleichtert sein? Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten Fox River verlassen. Das Leben breitete unzählige Wege vor ihnen aus. Sie hatten die freie Auswahl. Warum zur Hölle konnte er sich nicht wie ein normaler Mensch über seine wieder gewonnene Freiheit freuen? Er kannte die Antwort selbst. Er misstraute der Freiheit und ihren Möglichkeiten. Er hatte es bisher famos geschafft, sein Leben zu verkorksen, er würde es auch weiterhin schaffen. Seine Tendenz, Menschen zu vertreiben, war legendär. Jeden, der in seine Nähe kam, verletzte er früher oder später, so dass er, oder sie, wieder aus seinem Leben verschwand. Er tat es nicht absichtlich, nein, es passierte einfach. Er konnte nicht anders. Und anschließend war er allein. Auch Michael hatte er verletzt, oft und hart. Aber Michael war als einziger immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekommen. Nur für wie lange?

Ein Ruf aus dem Bad holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Hey Linc? Kannst du mir hier mal helfen?"

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Er fand Michael nur in seine weißen Gefängnisshorts gekleidet vor dem Waschbecken stehend. Die linke Schulter hatte er zum Spiegel gedreht und er verrenkte seinen Hals in dem Versuch, die neueste Wunde komplett in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Wir haben keine Dusche. Es hat sich anscheinend entzündet. Kannst du nachsehen, ob noch irgendwelcher Dreck drin ist?"

„Am besten spülst du erst mal das ganze Blut ab. Kriegst du die Schulter unter den Hahn?"

Mit Lincolns Hilfe beugte Michael sich so weit vor, dass die Wunde direkt unter den niedrigen Wasserhahn kam. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als der kalte Wasserstrahl auf seine Haut traf, aber Lincolns fester Griff hielt ihn davon ab, zurückzuzucken.

„Au, verdammt! Hier ist es schlimmer als in Fox River. Wir hatten wenigstens warmes Wasser."

„Halt still und beschwer dich nicht, Mike, _du_ hast dieses Motel ausgesucht. Im Übrigen hätten wir so oder so keinen Meter mehr fahren können. Selbst ein Superhirn wie deins braucht mal Schlaf."

„Offensichtlich. Ansonsten wären wir nie in diesem Loch gelandet!"

„Elender Snob."

„Pass auf, was du sagst, gesuchter Mann", zischte Michael. Dann schwieg er. Denn er war damit beschäftigt, fest die Zähne aufeinander zu beißen, während Lincoln mit einem nassen Handtuch die Wunde säuberte.

Nachdem die Wunde gewaschen war, sah sie schon nicht mehr so schlimm aus. Sicher, es würde eine Narbe geben, eine mehr auf Michaels Körper, aber wenn sie es schafften, bald ein Antiseptikum und Verbandszeug zu besorgen, würde alles nur noch halb so wild sein. Das hoffte Lincoln zumindest. Vorsichtig tupfte er die Haut trocken. Michaels Kopf blieb gesenkt, seine Hände blieben in den Rand des Waschbeckens gekrallt.

„Fertig", sagte Lincoln, und warf das Handtuch auf den Toilettendeckel.

Michael begann wieder zu atmen und erhob sich. Ihre Augen begegneten sich im Spiegel, und Lincoln sah den Dank, den sein Bruder nicht aussprach. Akzeptierte ihn schweigend mit einem leichten Nicken. Im Spiegel fiel sein Blick auf das lange Schwert aus Tinte, das senkrecht auf Michaels Brust prangte. Die gehörnte Figur, die es hielt, kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Lincoln runzelte die Stirn, hielt seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, um das Bild besser sehen zu können. Die am Boden liegende Gestalt war nackt. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, in Erwartung des Todesstoßes. Lincoln hob die Augenbrauen. Aus den Schultern der Gestalt wuchsen Flügel. Das hier war die Umkehrung des Bildes auf Michaels Rücken! Derselbe Dämon, derselbe Engel, dasselbe Schwert.

Michael beobachtete das Gesicht seines Bruders im Spiegel mit Interesse. Lächelte mild, als er die aufkeimende Erkenntnis sah.

„Mike, dieser Engel, das… das bist du! Die Tattoos sind deine Rüstung, dein Kopf, dein Gehirn ist das Schwert. Nur warum --"

„Sei nicht albern. Ich hatte keine so langen Haare, seit ich vierzehn war", schnaubte Michael belustigt.

„Du _bist_ dieser Engel", beharrte Lincoln. „Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Kopf oder Zahl. Entweder du schaffst es, mich aus dem Knast zu holen, oder nicht. Wenn es nicht geklappt hätte, Michael, wenn sie mich getötet hätten, was hättest du dann getan?"

Im Knast hatte man alle Naselang die Chance, sein Leben zu verlieren. Ganz besonders, wenn man ein hübsches Gesicht hatte und nicht dazu neigte, bei den üblichen Spielen von Gewalt und Korruption mitzumachen. Das blanke Entsetzen packte Lincoln, als ihm klar wurde, dass Michael den Märtyrer gespielt hätte, wie dieser Engel auf seiner Brust. Entsetzen und Wut. Brutal packte er seinen Bruder bei den Oberarmen und schüttelte ihn. Beide Männer waren gleich groß, aber neben Lincolns Muskelmasse wirkte Michael beinahe zierlich.

„_Verdammt_! Kann man dich denn keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen! Es ist alles nur meine Schuld! Wenn ich dich nicht allein gelassen hätte, wenn -- Gott, Mike! Wenn sie uns finden, werde ich immer noch auf den Stuhl kommen, aber du! Du! Verflucht, hättest du nicht einfach in deinem schicken, kleinen Büro bleiben können?!"

Michael ließ den Wutausbruch über sich ergehen, bis er abebbte. Dann sagte er: „Schließ deine Augen."

„Wa--?"

„Hör auf mit dem Warum. Tu's einfach."

Lincoln tat es. Er war ein wenig atemlos. Michael griff die rechte Hand seines Bruders am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich nach vorne. Er legte sie auf seine Brust, auf sein Herz, und drückte sie mit seiner eigenen Rechten fest an sich. Dabei lehnte er seinen Rücken gegen die breite Brust des Älteren.

„Spürst du das?", flüsterte er. „Spürst du es, Linc? _Das_ bin ich."

Die Haut unter seiner schwieligen Handfläche war fest und warm. Keine Spur von den Tattoos. Sie waren da, das wusste er, aber sie bedeuteten gar nichts. Das Herz darunter schlug nicht wie ein eingesperrtes, ängstliches Vögelchen, sondern stetig und stark. Lincoln schluckte. Vielleicht hatte Michael Recht. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sein Misstrauen wenigstens einmal über Bord zu werfen und daran zu glauben, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Nichts wollte er mehr. Der Glaube wurzelt im Herzen. Das hatte ihm der Geistliche in Fox River wieder in Erinnerung gebracht. Seit Atem wurde ruhiger, während der Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche pochte und pochte und pochte…

Der linke Arm hob sich wie von selbst. Gespreizte Finger fassten zunächst Michaels Hüfte, strichen dann langsam über seinen Bauch, streiften blind den gefallenen Engel, bis Michael vollständig von den Armen seines Bruders umgeben war.

Lincoln öffnete seine Augen nicht, als er spürte, wie Michaels Brustkorb sich in seiner Umklammerung hob und senkte. Öffnete sie nicht, als die Atemzüge tiefer wurden. Öffnete sie nicht, als Michaels Hände in Zeitlupe über seine Unterarme strichen, die Bewegungen seiner eigenen Hände mitmachten und vorantrieben. Sie agierten wie ein Wesen. Lincoln bemerkte nicht, wie seine eigenen Atemzüge tiefer wurden, während seine Hände Michaels Oberkörper kartographierten. Sein ganzes Bewusstsein war in seinen Handflächen. Durch sie nahm er alles wahr, was momentan zählte. Das war Michaels weicher Bauch, der runde Bauchnabel, in den die Finger nur ganz kurz einsanken, die ertastbaren Rippen weiter oben und dann Michaels feste Brust und die kleinen, runden Brustwarzen. Lincolns Finger streiften diese Knospen nur flüchtig, doch ihm entging nicht die leichte Änderung in Michaels Atemrhythmus.

Als Lincoln seine Augen wieder öffnete, erschrak er über die offene Verzweiflung in Michaels Blick. Er wollte ihn beruhigen, ihm versichern, dass alles gut war, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Drei Atemzüge lang sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Lincoln starrte die Vision seines Bruders im Spiegel an. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er wollte Michael trösten, umarmen, doch er hielt ihn ja bereits fest umklammert. Er wollte etwas sagen, öffnete schon den Mund, und... wusste nicht, wie. Die Zunge, trocken und irgendwie fremd, verweigerte ihre Kooperation.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war Michael, der als erster seine Stimme wieder fand. „Ich hab' dich so vermisst", presste er flüsternd hervor. Seine Lippen bebten.

Lincolns eigenes Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, ob dieser Eindringlichkeit. Nicht nur Verzweiflung sprach aus diesen hellen Augen, die er schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte. Ebenso war es Verlangen, lodernde Hitze. Und etwas, das er in den letzten Jahren fast vergessen hatte. Liebe. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Der wahre Grund, der einzige Grund für alles. Und es brauchte nicht viel, ein Aufflackern nur in Michaels Blick, um Lincoln wieder daran zu erinnern. Die Welt um sie herum war nichts, verblasste und verlor sich in einem einzigen Strudel von Grau und einem undeutlichen Rauschen. Es war besänftigend und aufwühlend zugleich. Nichts zählte mehr, wenn sie nur beisammen waren. Wie hatte er das all die Jahre vergessen können?

Plötzlich konnte Lincoln sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Atemlos schüttelte er seine Starre ab, drehte Michael herum, fasste ihn fest an den Schultern und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Hart und ungestüm, aber Michael beschwerte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er klammerte sich an die starken Arme seines Bruders und öffnete seinen Mund bereitwillig. Gewährte der fordernden Zunge Einlass, ergab sich ihr widerstandslos, und entfachte so in Lincoln ein Feuer, das lange Zeit nur geschwelt hatte.

Irgendwie kollidierte Michaels Kehrseite unangenehm mit dem Waschbecken. Er gab einen indignierten Laut von sich, ohne jedoch seine Lippen von Lincolns zu lösen, und manövrierte sie beide zur Seite, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Lincoln ließ sich widerstandslos mitreißen. Das Feuer in seinem Inneren breitete sich rasend schnell aus. Michael auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken, diese süßen Lippen weit zu öffnen und für sich ganz allein zu beanspruchen, erfüllte ihn mit einer lange verdrängten Ekstase. Seine Lippen verließen Michaels Mund und wanderten über das leicht stoppelige Kinn hinunter zur Kehle und zu der zarten Haut von Michael Hals, den er ihm bereitwillig darbot. Hier ein Kuss, da ein Knabbern am Ohrläppchen, dort eine lange, feuchte Spur mit der Zunge.

„Lincoln... mmh… Linc, oh Gott, Linc!"

Lincoln grinste gegen Michaels Haut. Das war definitiv ein anderer Michael als dieser snobistische kleine Klugscheißer, der ihn manchmal mit seiner Pingeligkeit zur Weißglut treiben konnte. Genüsslich biss er in die Rundung zwischen Hals und Schultern, was ein tiefes Grollen aus Michaels Kehle lockte, packte dabei Michaels Handgelenke und drückte sie weit von ihren Körpern weg gegen die Kacheln.

„Ups. Jetzt hast du mich wohl, was?", fragte Michael dann mit einem so koketten Augenaufschlag, dass Lincoln lachen musste. Ließ den Kopf gegen Michaels Hals fallen und lachte. Kein Wunder, dass er die Ärztin, Pope, Abruzzi, ja selbst T-Bag um seinen kleinen Finger wickeln konnte. Diese Mischung aus süßer Unschuld und Verschlagenheit war unwiderstehlich!

Lange hatte Lincoln nicht mehr so herzhaft gelacht, aber dieses Lachen blieb ihm förmlich im Hals stecken, als Michael ganz plötzlich seine Hüften vorschob und Lincoln seine Erregung spüren ließ. Lincoln keuchte, riss den Kopf zurück und -- Und sah dieses kleine, schiefe Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders, das so typisch für ihn war, aber in letzter Zeit viel zu selten. Wer ihn nicht kannte, mochte es für arrogant halten. Aber Lincoln nahm es als das, was es wirklich war.

Er wusste, wie sehr Michael die Herausforderung brauchte, um seine Grenzen zu definieren. Also gab Lincoln ihm, was er wollte. In einer schnellen Bewegung presste er seinen Körper der Länge nach fest gegen den von Michael. Jetzt war es an Michael, aufzukeuchen. Die Arme nach wie vor weit von sich gestreckt, war er gefangen zwischen Lincolns warmem Körper und den kalten Kacheln.

„_Jetzt_ hab' ich dich, Mikey". grinste Lincoln und nahm sich einen Augenblick, den Mann vor sich anzusehen. Die Lippen rot und geschwollen von den wilden Küssen, in der Halsbeuge erblühte gerade der Abdruck von Lincolns Zähnen. Er war wunderschön, seine Augen und sein glühender Körper schrieen nach mehr. Lincoln lehnte sich vor, rieb Kinn und Nase an Michaels Wange, atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein.

„Was willst du nun tun?", fragte er gegen Michaels Haut

„Ich bin gut im Ausbrechen, oder nicht?"

„Versuch's", brummte Lincoln, während er an der Linie des Kiefers entlang knabberte. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später stöhnte er laut auf, als eine heiße Zunge in sein Ohr tauchte. Fast gleichzeitig schob sich ein Oberschenkel in seinen Schritt und presste sich hart gegen sein erregtes Fleisch.

„Aaah…"

„Was sagst du dazu?", hauchte Michael zwischen feuchten Küssen um das Ohr herum.

„Du entkommst mir nicht. Selbst wenn ich deine Arme loslasse."

Tatsache war, dass Lincoln selbst seine Hände nicht länger dort lassen wollte, wo sie waren. Er war immer schon ein taktiler Mensch gewesen, und jetzt wollte er mehr von Michael anfassen. Es war als knisterten Funken an seinen Handflächen. Seine Arme kribbelten, sein Inneres stand in Flammen. Er konnte nicht anders, als mit beiden Händen Michaels Kopf zu fassen, um ihn zu küssen. Langsam, sinnlich und erotisch. Er nahm die volle, weiche Unterlippe zwischen seine Lippen, sog sanft daran, was Michael ein leichtes Wimmern entlockte. Er küsste beide Mundwinkel, leckte mit der Zungenspitze über die senkrechte Narbe über Michaels Oberlippe

Rhythmisch schob Michael seine Hüften vor und zurück, rieb sich an Lincolns Schenkel, und machte dabei so bezaubernde kleine Geräusche, dass Lincoln nicht anders konnte, als in den Rhythmus einzufallen. Sein beinahe schmerzhaft harter Schwanz jubelte, als er mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam, mehr Reibung. Lincoln dachte einen Moment lang, seine Knie würden versagen. Er spürte das Kribbeln bis in die kleinen Zehen und keuchte in Michaels Mund hinein. Es passierte zu viel. Er konnte sich nicht auf alles gleichzeitig konzentrieren. Küssen und Reiben. Festhalten. Berühren. Küssen. Riechen. Schmecken. Und Reiben und Küssen und... Sein Kopf schwirrte, trunken von dem Überangebot süßester Empfindungen. Er musste von den wunderschönen Lippen ablassen, wenn er nicht den Halt verlieren wollte. Sein Kopf fiel vornüber. Michael gefiel das offensichtlich gar nicht, packte ihn im Nacken, wollte zurück zu Lincolns Lippen. Als der jedoch nur unartikuliert grunzte und den Kopf auf Michaels Schulter ließ, gab Michael sich damit zufrieden, die Wange, das Ohr, das stoppelige Kinn zu küssen.

Lincolns Hände wanderten wie im Fieber über Michaels Oberkörper. Strichen über seinen Rücken - Michael lehnte jetzt nur noch mit den Schultern an der Wand -, strichen über seine nackten Arme, die Schultern, streiften seitlich die Rippen und griffen letztlich in Michaels Taille, wo sie vorübergehend Halt fanden. Jedoch nicht für lange. Rastlos wie sie waren, glitten seine Hände tiefer, trafen auf Stoff. Warum zum Teufel trug Michael immer noch diese verdammten Shorts? Heiße Finger glitten unter den Bund, schoben ihn ein Stück hinunter. Schon wollte er das überflüssige Kleidungsstück herunterziehen, als Michael ein Bein anhob und es um Lincolns schlang. Ihre Lenden kamen so in noch himmlischeren Kontakt. Die eben noch störende Unterhose war vollkommen vergessen. Lincolns rechte Hand war darin und knetete Michaels Hintern, dessen Muskeln sich bei jeder Vorwärtsbewegung herrlich anspannten. Seine Linke hielt Michaels Oberschenkel, unterstützte ihrer beider Bewegungen

Michael krallte sich in Lincolns T-Shirt, zerrte daran, hielt sich fest. _Warum bin ich selbst noch angezogen?_ fragte Lincoln sich in einem winzigen Winkel seines Gehirns, der nicht sexgeflutet war. Aber es war egal. Er spürte Michaels Hitze auch so. Er spürte den harten Penis, der sich immer schneller und härter an seinem rieb. Jetzt war keine Zeit mehr, sich auszuziehen. Keine Zeit. Nicht für den Bruchteil eine Sekunde konnte er jetzt den engen Kontakt zwischen ihren Körpern unterbrechen.

Die Geräusche, die Michael mit jedem Atemzug machte, spornten Lincoln nur noch mehr an. Trieben ihn in einer enger werdenden Spirale immer höher, immer weiter ins Delirium hinein. Bis Michael, der beide Hände um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte, irgendwann in seinen Armen erbebte. Das ekstatische Keuchen wurde mit einem Schluchzer beendet und Michael erstarrte. Sekundenlang regte er nicht einen Muskel. Dann atmete er zitternd aus und entspannte, schmolz förmlich in sich zusammen. Mit offenem Mund hatte Lincoln die Widerspiegelung des Orgasmus auf Michaels Gesicht beobachtet und war hingerissen. So wunderschön, engelsgleich und sexy. Es war der erhabenste Anblick, den er kannte. Aber als Lincoln plötzlich Hände auf seinem Hinterteil spürte, die seinen Schwanz hart gegen einen muskulösen Oberschenkel pressten, war das ehrfürchtige Staunen wie weggeblasen. Er stöhnte laut und stieß seine Hüften noch zwei-, dreimal vor, und dann fühlte auch er den Höhepunkt über sich hereinbrechen, wie eine riesige Welle, die ihn umzuwerfen drohte. Er kämpfte darum, den Blick nicht von Michaels Augen zu lösen, als er kam. Blaue Augen, die ihn liebevoll und ohne zu blinzeln ansahen. Es mag sein, dass er laut Michael rief, vielleicht explodierte der Name auch bloß in seinem Kopf in abertausende Sternchen, die in alle Richtungen stoben.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

„Wie geht's jetzt weiter?", murmelte Lincoln träge, während seine Finger durch seidenschwarzes Haar strichen.

„Mmh… Ich will in den Süden" Michael rieb seine Wange an Lincolns. „Ich will jeden Tag heiß Duschen ohne Zeitlimit." Warme Hände fuhren unter Lincolns Hemd und zeichneten langsam kleine Kreise. „Ich will im Ozean schwimmen und danach in der Sonne trocknen." Sein Kopf fiel nach vorn und er vergrub das Gesicht im groben, grauen Soff des T-Shirtärmels. „Und ich will ordentliches Essen."

Lincoln lächelte und drückte seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Das war Michaels Art und Weise zu sagen, dass Fox River für ihn die Hölle gewesen war. Lincoln seufzte. Sein kleiner Bruder war für ihn durch die Hölle gegangen. _Für ihn_. Eine Sekunde lang schloss er die Augen, hielt den Atem an, um das Beben in seiner Brust nicht nach Außen dringen zu lassen. Seine Hand streichelte sanft Michaels Nacken.

„Sollst du alles haben. Ich versprech's dir. Was willst du noch, Mikey?"

„Saubere Klamotten. Könntest du auch gebrauchen. Du stinkst."

„Danke", schnaubte Lincoln, ein Teil von ihm dankbar, die sentimentale Stimmung abschütteln zu können.

„Es wäre außerdem nett, wenn ich bald von diesen arschkalten Fliesen loskäme."

Lethargie wich Bestürzung. Schnell zog Lincoln Michael von der Wand weg und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Rubbelte den eiskalten Rücken mit seinen großen Händen. „Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid." Michael schmiegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn und brummte nur. Sein Gesicht war entspannt, zeigte einen beinahe seligen Ausdruck.

Noch ein Kuss auf die Schläfe, ein weiterer auf Michaels Ohr. Dann fiel Lincolns Blick auf die Wunde an der Schulter, die er während der letzten Minuten vollkommen vergessen hatte. Sie war noch immer hellrot und glänzend. Oh Gott, sie sah furchtbar aus. Er wagte einen Blick an die Kacheln und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Auch da war verschmiertes Blut zu sehen. Verdammt, wozu hatte er überhaupt ein Gehirn, wenn er es nicht nutzte!

„Shit! Michael, deine Schulter. Ich… es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht so rau sein dürfen."

„Halt die Klappe, Linc, is' halb so wild", nuschelte Michael in Lincolns verschwitztes Shirt hinein.

„Herrgott, ich war viel zu grob. Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Das hätte nicht --"

„Linc." Michael löste sich energisch.

„Es tut mir so leid, Mike. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen! Ich…"

„Linc! Jetzt hör schon auf mit den Schuldgefühlen." Michael zwinkerte. „Ausflippen ist mein Job, weißt du nicht mehr?" Lincoln verdrehte die Augen, wollte schon sagen, dass ihm dieses Heldentum manchmal gehörig auf den Sack ging, aber Michael küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Es ist okay", sagte er. „Es war genau so, wie ich es wollte."

„Aber…"

„Shhht. Nichts aber. Ich hab' dich wieder, nur das zählt. Wir werden jetzt dieses Loch hier verlassen, drücken das Pedal durch und suchen uns heute Abend irgendetwas, wo es heißes Wasser gibt. Und ja", fügte er hinzu, weil er schon wieder ein _Aber_ in Lincolns Blick sah, „unterwegs besorgen wir Verbandszeug oder so was."

Eine volle Minute lang sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Lincoln blickte seinem Bruder in die Augen, und zum ersten Mal seit langem spürte er so etwas wie Optimismus. Er sah in die Zukunft, nicht auf die Vergangenheit.

„Wir haben's geschafft, Mike, nicht wahr? Wir sind wirklich frei."

Mit einem leisen Lächeln antwortete Michael: „Nein, noch nicht ganz. Aber bald."

Ende


End file.
